1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a computer-readable recording medium, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanner driver programs for controlling a scanner device have been known. A computer executes the scanner driver program to control the scanner device, and causes the scanner device to scan a sheet medium such as a paper sheet to generate image data.
Typically, the number of items that can be set in the scanner driver program is larger than that of items that can be set in a main body of the scanner device, and content of setting is more detail in the scanner driver program than that in the scanner device. For example, even when the maximum resolution of the scanner device is 600 dots per inch (dpi), the maximum resolution with the scanner driver program may be 1200 dpi in some cases. Thus, to scan a sheet and the like with more detailed setting, a user needs to cause the computer to execute the scanner driver program.
However, to cause the computer to execute the scanner driver program, the user has been required to move to the computer to perform operation after setting a sheet on the scanner device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing device, a computer program, and a system that can reduce labor of the user for performing operation.